


The Asboth Curse

by glassandeyes



Category: DashBored (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bad dates, Drinking, M/M, except it's only 3 things because im a lazy slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandeyes/pseuds/glassandeyes
Summary: Alex always seems to reel in the worst people to go on dates with. He vents to Nic about it three times, before deciding to go on a date with him once.





	1. Shitty Coffee

Nic walked down the hall to Alex's apartment. Alex had texted him a while earlier, saying, "im omw back to my apartment. didnt have a very good time. will you come over in a bit?"

Nic knocked at the door, and Alex answered shortly after. He opened the door and Nic walked in. Alex followed after him, flopping facedown on the couch. Nic slumped back into the only other chair in the room, an orange moon chair.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nic asked after a minute of silence.

"Dude. It was so fucking shitty. Like, I showed up a few minutes early just to be safe. She didn't even show up until thirty fucking minutes after she said she'd be there!" Alex started.

Nic shook his head. "That is pretty awful."

"But, that wasn't even the worst part. She ordered some ridiculously complicated coffee, and when it got there and it didn't taste exactly like she wanted it, she kicked up this huge fuss about it!" Alex continued, rolling over.

"She made the server take back her drink to get it re-made at least three times. And then she told him she wanted it for free because they messed it up! It was so rude!"

Alex huffed. "And then, when he said he couldn't just give it to her free, she looked at me like I should pay for it. Like, we're not even together! I'm not going to pay for something you kept bitching about the whole time."

He pulled himself up, sitting up and turning to sit properly. He crossed his arms and looked aside.

"So I guess you're not going on a second date?" Nic said, trying at a joke.

"Fuck no! That was awful!" Alex retorted, clearly not amused.

Nic got up to turn on the TV before sitting next to Alex. "Come on, let's watch some garbage movie instead. Think you'll feel better?"

"Yeah, sure."


	2. Drunken Haze

The next time it happened, Alex was banging on Nic's door at 2 AM. It jolted Nic awake before he scrambled to the door to find out who the fuck was making so much noise so late.

He was actually surprised to see that it was Alex, drunk out of his mind, and a complete mess. Alex tripped into the room, barely catching himself. He was still holding a half-empty bottle of beer.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" Nic asked, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Fffuckin'. Bullshit. Lots of bullshit." Alex slurred, waving his hands around.

"Went to a bar. Wanted t'have some fun, but some dude kept... fuckin'... following me around. Pressin' me for shit, like my number, wanted t'go back to my apartment with me. I wasn't havin' any of it." Alex mumbled, starting towards Nic's room.

Nic rolled his eyes, following the drunken man.

"So I, fuckin'... I punched th' guy and told him to fuck off. He didn't like that and started a fuss 'bout it." Alex said. "He was a real dick. Got a couple of 'is friends to try to gang up on me. I just went, 'Fuck this shit,' 'n left."

Alex all but threw himself on Nic's bed, dropping his bottle on the floor next to him.

"You reeeeally know how to get them, don't you, Alex?" Nic asked.

Alex mumbled something incoherent. Nic sighed, moving to pull the blanket over him. Looked like he was going to be sleeping on his couch tonight.


	3. Savior

The third time around, Nic was out with Isaac, when his phone blew up with messages. They were from Alex.

1:34 PM mysterious dickwad: dude can you come get me from 4th and constello  
1:34 PM mysterious dickwad: gotta get the hell out of here  
1:35 PM mysterious dickwad: im getting annoyed by this dude  
1:35 PM mysterious dickwad: thought i could have a good date for once, but he wont shut up about his shitty ex  
1:35 PM mysterious dickwad: guess its just the asboth curse

Nic told Isaac about it, and the tiny robot was immediately on it. Isaac grabbed Nic's phone before punching in a number that Nic didn't recognize.

"Hey. I need a ride, quick. I'm on Tenth by, uh.. Lona's. Yeah, the bar." Isaac said quickly, before hanging up and giving Nic's phone back. Nic gave him a confused look, as if to say, 'what the fuck was that?'

A few minutes later, someone pulled up in a sleek chrome car. Isaac gestured for Nic to get in the car. Nic gave him a weird look one more time before complying.

It was about fifteen minutes before they pulled up to where Alex was. Nic rolled down the window and yelled to Alex, "Come on, asshole. We're here."

Alex looked around momentarily before rushing from the sidewalk, quickly getting into the car. When he sat down next to Nic, he let out a sigh.

"I really just can't get someone normal for one date. Really! It's like whatever shitty gods that exist, just don't want me to get together with anyone." Alex started. Isaac leaned forward to stare at him.

Nic shrugged. "I'm sure it's just... trial and error." He tried.

"Well, looks like all I've been getting is error. I'm real fucking tired of it." Alex huffed.

"Come on, man. You'll get someone. Soon enough." Nic replied.

Isaac grinned. "Yeah! You're charming, good-looking, and you're tall. That's what all the ladies like, right?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I just want to go back to my apartment." He said.

"Okay, okay. Hey, John, can ya bring us back to the apartments?" Isaac said, turning to the driver.

John just gave a thumbs up, weaving through traffic to get to their apartments.

It wasn't long before they pulled up at the building. Alex was the first to get out the car, Nic following after him. Isaac got out the other side.

They rode the elevator up in silence. When the elevator dinged and opened, the trio promptly exited onto their floor. Isaac started down one way of the hall, Alex and Nic heading the other way.

"You'll be good on your own?" Nic asked when he reached his door. Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."


	4. Drinking Buddies

It was a few days before Nic heard anything else from Alex. Until his phone buzzed with a message from the man in question.

6:23 PM mysterious dickwad: hey nic. want to go out for drinks tonight?

Nic raised an eyebrow. Alex didn't frequently ask Nic to go out with him; it was usually the whole Dick Clique. He shrugged it off. It was probably just nothing.

6:25 PM Nic: Sure. Where do you want to go?

6:26 PM mysterious dickwad: how about the 70?  
6:26 PM Nic: That works. What time?  
6:27 PM Nic: Oh, and do you want to meet there, or go together?

6:30 PM mysterious dickwad: 10 is good for me. i'll meet you there  
6:30 PM Nic: Okay. See you.

Nic put his phone back in his pocket, going back to reading an OU novel, Insignia. Sure, it was youth lit, but it was a good book. He was enjoying it.

Nic got in the shower around 8:30. If he was going to go out drinking, he at least wanted to start it looking alright, so that when he ended up getting shitfaced, he wouldn't look as bad. He was in and out quickly, then he had to choose clothes better than his typical hoody and sweatpants.

He settled on jeans with a space t-shirt with a grey hoody. It wasn't very different, but still more presentable than usual.

He set out to walk to the 70, a bar that was just a couple streets down from the apartment complex they lived in. It was around 9:45 when he left, and it took him just about 10 minutes to get there.

Alex was leaning on the corner wall outside, clearly waiting for his accomplice to arrive. He brightened up when he saw Nic walking down the street, standing up and starting towards Nic to meet him.

"Hey, Alex," Nic greeted him. Alex gave him a halfhearted wave that really didn't match his expression. "You doing alright?"

"I'm just hoping I don't start attracting some creep like that guy the other day." Alex replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, if someone starts trying to get all up on you, I'll make sure they back off, yeah?" Nic said with a grin.

That elicited a laugh from Alex. "Yeah, sure. You're definitely the most imposing person here."

The duo walked into the bar, and were hit with tons of music and chatter. They made their way to the bar and sat down, waiting for the bartender.

Nic and Alex got their drinks; Nic took vodka, and Alex ordered tequila. "Damn, really trying to party tonight." Nic commented. Alex shrugged and slammed the glass.

Nic was a bit more responsible, taking swigs of his drink instead.

The two continued on, bantering back and forth about their friends and each other, getting increasingly intoxicated as the night went on. Alex got completely shitfaced; Nic, on the other hand, was at least somewhat responsible.

It was probably around one in the morning when they decided to pay their tab and leave. Both of them were flushed from laughter. Alex slung an arm over Nic's shoulders, leaning heavily against him. They slowly made their way, stumbling back towards the apartments.

"Maaann... Nic... you're so fuckin'... great." Alex slurred.

Nic grinned at him and raised an eyebrow. "Pretty sure that's just the booze talking, Alex."

"Nahhhh. You're, like... really great. Y'know? Like. You're fuckin' cute as hell... you're funny... all of that other shit..." Alex rambled on.

"Cute? Really, Alex?" Nic asked with a laugh.

"Fuckin' yeah, man! You're like, the best damn thing that's happened to me. For real." Alex said, moving his arm to treat Nic like an armrest. He leaned in close to Nic; the black-haired man could smell the alcohol practically pouring off of him.

"I'm pretty sure you just need some sleep, man." Nic replied.

"What Iiiii think I need is a cute boooy," Alex said, pressing his cheek to Nic's face, grinning. Nic shook his head. Alex was absolutely ridiculous when he was drunk as hell like this.

"C'mooooon, Nic." Alex said, starting to get whiny.

"'C'mon', what? Not like there's anything I can do about your insatiable need for a 'cute boy'." Nic said, pulling Alex along so they could continue their drunken trek back to the apartments.

"Yeeeeaaah you can." Alex told him with an eyebrow wiggle. Nic was starting to get a little exasperated; this man really never let up.

"What on Earth could I possibly do for you, Alex?" he asked.

"Mmm... you shouuuuld... gimmie a kiss. 'Cause you're cute. And I wanna kiss a cute boy." Alex said.

Nic sighed. "Fine, if it'll make you stop calling me cute."

Alex beamed. Before he could do or say anything, Nic cut him off. "But not here. At least wait 'til we're back inside."

Alex groaned. "You're so difficult, Kawamura!"

"And you're a pain in my ass, Asboth."

They continued on to their apartment complex, going on back and forth the whole way there. Finally, they reached it. There was nobody in the halls, and it was practically dead silent. Everyone was probably asleep by now.

Nic and Alex made their way to the elevator, Alex still using Nic as a support so he wouldn't fall over. Nic pushed the 3rd floor button.

As soon as the doors slid shut, Alex flipped the script on Nic. It was startling how fast Alex took action; he cupped Nic's faced and pulled him in for a kiss. His eyes shut, and Alex relished in kissing Nic. He was drunk as all hell, but gods, he'd wanted to do this for a while.

Clearly, he had surprised Nic, because the shorter man made a muffled noise of surprise when Alex kissed him.

Alex pulled away and looked at Nic, grinning like an idiot. He had skewered Nic's glasses just a bit, and it honestly looked adorable.

"Wow, uh, a little warning next time?" Nic said, nervously brushing a hand through his hair.

"Alright. I'm about to do that again," Alex replied, going back in for another drunken kiss. Nic could feel the smarmy asshole smiling the whole way through.

This time, Nic couldn't help but be receptive. He responded embarassingly eagerly, setting a hand on Alex's shoulder. Before they could continue on, the elevator dinged, altering them that they had arrived at their floor.

It was kind of a shell-shock, because both of them pulled away and seemed to at least somewhat regain their senses. Nic blushed furiously, and Alex grinned, scratching the back of his neck.

They left the elevator and started down the hall. Alex's apartment was the first one they passed by, and the brown-haired man gave a lopsided smile to Nic as he unlocked his door. "See ya tomorrow, probably." He said before shutting the door behind him.

Nic walked the rest of the way to his apartment in silence, going over what exactly the fuck just happened. Then he wondered if Alex had invited him to drinks just for that.

He figured he'd find out tomorrow, if Alex remembered a damn thing of what happened.


End file.
